


For Your Attention

by Ellena



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellena/pseuds/Ellena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine wants to get America's attention but Canada's noticing her more- **Soviet Union era-</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Attention

**Notes-** *Takes place in the year 1988. The Soviet Union was still together and the Berlin wall was still up. McDonald's didn't have security cameras in every corner of the dining room  & Canada was going to host the 1988 Winter Olympics-

**Pairing-** Ukraine x Canada

**Extra-** will u leave a review after u are done reading this?- Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee!

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Hetalia- i own nothing- except a Germany plushie- XXXDDD

* * *

**'For Your Attention'**

* * *

Ukraine had bad back pain. She knew what it was from- her boobs. They were so large and heavy, they added so much weight to her frame that it made her ache.

Ukraine rolled her hand down her spine. "Mnn… This is getting bad," she said.

"What is?" Prussia asked, looking up from the couch, eating a plate of mashed potatoes.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was-"

"Save it," Prussia stopped her, halting his hand up in the air

The Prussian was quite blunt and Ukraine sometimes found it hard to speak freely to him, Sometimes she felt intimidated.

"What's your problem?" Prussia asked, flipping his legs off the side of the couch and to the ground.

"I have severe back pain," she admitted cautiously.

"Have you gone and seen a doctor?" Prussia tapped his finger to his head in a gesture to show her to use her logic.

"No. I can't. Russia would be worried...And I want to go see a specialist in America. They are quite famous for the type of surgery I want." Lament filled her voice.

"Hm?" Prussia quirked his eyebrow, "So you need help?"

Sometimes Ukraine's judgment was flawed, sometimes she would make the same mistake again and again. Oh, she learned from her mistakes, there was no doubt about that but one of her biggest mistakes was repetitive… He was very repetitive.

"Help costs though, kesesese..." Prussia smirked and gave a small laugh. Ukraine turned her attention to the fire of the hearth.

"I shouldn't ask from you," the woman remarked.

"Well, that's pretty fucking rude," the Prussian responded.

Ukraine bit her nail. She shouldn't ask. She knew she shouldn't but…

"I want to get America's attention," she explained after a bit of a pause.

"Go talk to him," Prussia replied as he jammed some potatoes into his mouth.

Ukraine frowned. "It's not that simple, my brother does not want me speaking with him unless it's for good reason."

"And what's the reason you want to talk to him?" Prussia asked.

"I'd like to become an American citizen." Ukraine answered.

The look of confusion covered the Prussian's face. "Aren't you the Ukraine? You can't become an American," he pointed out.

"No, I just want to make friends with him and live over there for their medical surgery procedure. If I'm there too long I fear I might lose my country - but if America wants to keep me there... I actually wouldn't mind giving up my country." Ukraine corrected.

The Prussian's ears perked up, "I see," he responded with a smirk. Opportunities to expand his nation without conflict didn't come along very often and if Ukraine was serious...

"You know," Prussia stated, "I understand you don't want help but I actually have a plan so you can meet America, and there's nothing underhanded about me wanting to help, kesesesese."

And poor, naive Ukraine believed him.

* * *

America's favorite thing was to be the hero and there was nothing more heroic than saving a damsel in distress. So Ukraine didn't feel silly when she agreed to Prussia's plan.

Prussia peeked out the door to see America, Canada and Kumajiro sitting at a table. "He's right out there." Prussia stated to Ukraine as the two hid in the woman's bathroom of an American McDonald's. "You ready to do this?" he questioned.

"Of course! It's our best chance," Ukraine said as she dumped the content of her purse on the bathroom floor.

"Oh and…" Prussia's hand ripped the buttons off of Ukraine's blouse, pulling it open so her chest was expose and causing the woman to give out a small gasp of alarm.

Prussia's hand quickly covered her mouth. "We need to make it look real. SO when I let go of your mouth I want you to scream as loud as you can."

Ukraine nodded in agreement as Prussia pulled his pedo-bear mask over his face.

"-that is why I didn't liked the 2nd season of Alf." Canada explained to his brother.

America shook his head is disbelief. "I can NOT believe you even dislike a single episode of that show. ALF was hilarious in everything he did! EVERY EPISODE! THAT SHOW WAS PURE GENIUS!"

Canada bit his lip. "Certain episodes were funny but others-"

"NO! NO!" America interrupted, confusion reeling in his own thoughts, "I do not believe you just said that! I can't- I can't even think!" The blonde stood up from the McDonald's booth "I'm getting another burger!" America said loudly as he walked away to the order register.

Canada let out a sigh. He regretted that his brother had even brought up the subject again as he pushed his chair out from the table and walked towards the men's bathroom.

It was at that moment a loud terror filled scream came from the woman's bathroom. Without a second thought, Canada rushed into the ladies room.

He was startled by what he saw next. There was a person wearing a bear mask holding a knife at a pretty woman's neck with her arm twisted behind her back. Canada knew she was in danger and had to think fast.

Immediately he threw his hands into a karate pose. "LET THE LADY GO!" he exclaimed bravely.

Prussia and Ukraine both cocked their heads to the side. They were surprised to see a blonde different from America confronting them in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Prussia demanded, throwing the knife at him.

"I'M CANADA!" he responded as he dodged it.

-TBC...-

* * *

******Ramblings from ur friendly author-** XD - sorry- i dont kn0w anything ab0ut 1988- i have 2 rely on the things my family tells me about that year- research iz so much easier when u can ask people who actually lived during that year- so if i make a mistake about the era during thiz fic plz tell me so i can fix it-

****** ALF was a very popular TV show about a furry brown alien named who came from outers-pace to live with a family- it waz sitcom genius- u can buy the DVDs of all the seasons-

******* if u have read thiz whole fic then PLZ review- it will only take a moment of ur time-  & it will also enhance ur awesomeness meter by .0005%


End file.
